Deliverance and Shrimp Lo Mein
by ElCucuyfeo
Summary: Prequel As Hay Lin celebrates her 11th birthday, Yan Lin expects the deliver of a very important artifact from a certain Time Lord. Crossover W.I.T.C.H and Doctor Who!9th Doctor


Deliverance and Shrimp lo Mein

Heatherfield—Two Years before the forming of W.I.T.C.H

The Small electronic beep resonating thorugh the room of Hay Lin. Both eyes sprung open as she rose in bed. It took all of five seconds to sink in what today was.

"Haaaaapy birthday Hay Lin!" She sung to herself. She jumped out of bed and quickly got into her clothes. A zillion thoughts raced through her head. The foremost being that this day, Hay Lin was turning 11. Now this may not be such a red letter age in anyone's life, But it was still her special day. Any reason to party is a great reason hay lin 's philosophy was.

It was a friday and the plan was clear, get dressed go to school and then come back for a mega-birthday party at her parent's resturaunt, The Silver Dragon. Racing downstairs and reciving the obligiatory "Happy birthdays from her parent. Hay Lin scarfed down breakfast.

"Happy birthday My Hay Lin" A kindly elderly voice spoke behind her in between mid chews of coco-puffs. Hay Lin knew this voice to be her grandmother Yan lin.

"Grandma!" She sang as she hugged her elder"Thank you so much!" Yan examined her " my my what 11 has in store for you!" Hay lin giggled.

"Well chronologically I'm 11, but physically im still 10!" Hay lin chuckled.

"Be sure not too be too late for your party then young one!" Yan Lin reminded her. Yan Lin's eyes widened " No way grandma, right after school , im bringing the gang!" Hay lin said in reference to her friends, Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, and Elyon Brown. The girls were coming over for dinner and cake, and then stying the night for an all out slumber party.

With a quick peck on the cheek Hay Lin was out the door on her way to school,Leaving Yan Lin to her daily routine. The elder Lin proceeded to her daily routine. First her morning coffe, and then a session of Tai Chi. All leading to her usual day around the resturaunt. Not bad for the life of a former Guardian of the veil. In her time Yan Lin saw a lot of action and adventures with her four friends as the protected the veil that defended our realm from the realm of metamoor and its evil inhabithants.

Today indeed was a an important day. Not only did it see the birth of her only granddaughter and one day future guardian Hay lin, This was would also see the delivery of a very precious item that was entrusted to kept away until time that it would be needed again, and with rips in the veil beginning to form , Soon very soon it would be needed.

Yan Lin looked at clock, Two O'Clock, At the Three he should be here , She thought , " I hope he still remembers…" She muttered " I hope he remembers how to get here!"

Four O'clock rolled by and still no sign of Yan Lin's friend. She was starting to get a little iirtated. It was at that moment that Hay Lin came thorugh leading her pack of three friends, for the slumber party. "Bring on the cake!" She sang as she and her friends retreated back to the banquet part of the resturaunt, The part that was hidden from the rest of the place. Hay Lin's mother, Joan Lin took a visual inventory of who was here, The banquet room was adorened in bvaloons, streamers and birthday decorations. She scanned the room to make sure everything was there, and everyting was. Except for the cake!. In a rush Joan went to the kitchen where some of the help were busily working cooking and preparing meals for the patrons. She opened the fridge and blew out a sigh of relief to see the cake sitting there ready to be eaten. Taking the cake out she stopped and felt and errie calm flow through the kitchen. The calm was followed by a soft breeze, almost like something was about to come. She quickly dismissed it and went to the banquet hall.

Funny though, If joan had stayed there a couple of seconds later she would have seen her feeling was true. Or at least she would have see something , more than likely she wouldn't be able to understand. Fot just beyond the metal door that lead to the alley the soft breeze grew stronger. Then out of nowhere a mechanichal grinding and wheezeing could be heard. Faint at first, but growing lounder by the second.

VWWORP!VVWWOORRPP!VVVWWOORRPP!

Accompaying the sound from thin air was a bright light that brought with it the shape of a blue telephone box. From nothinginess, it took form and then solid shape.The light stopped flashing as it stood there in the alley as if it perfectly belong. From the blue police box emerged an odd figure. He was tall, had short cropped dark drown hair with two fairly large ears. He had a rather sour look on his face but that was his normal demenour. The traveler , wore a dark brown leather jacket, and a pair of black trousers and thick black shoes. He went only by the name of The Doctor. Know throughout the universe as amysterious figure. He traveled though time and space in his box Known only as the TARDIS. He looked at his pocket watch he produced from the inside of his jacket. Looking at the face he frowned " well betteah late than never!" He said in a thick british accent , that sounded like he was from the north.

Walking into the Silver Dragon , The Doctor walked in to the pleasant Chinese music over the speakers. People chatted and ate their dishes, unaware of the apperance of the Doctor. All but one " Your late!" Yan Lin said with a frown.

The Doctor pleaded his case" Wasn't my fault!It was the Moxx of Balgoon! You get him talking about politics and you might as well not plan anything for the next month!" Yan Lin took him by the arm and showed him to a table by the banquet hall.

"I must say ," yan Lin began " You sure have changed since I last saw you! I almost didn't recognize you, almost…" The Doctor thought back to the first time when he met the Guardian Yan Lin back in his second incarnation when he was shorter and had a mop of black hair . " Oh yes" the Doctor said, remembering his past incarnations" I have changed A LOT since then!"

Seating the Doctor Yan Lin served him a glass of water and a menu. The Doctor scanned the menu" noting too spicy! I'll take a shrimp lo mein , exra shrimp and spot o' tea please!" Moments later a waiter brought the Doctor his meal. As the Doctor ate. Yan lin joined him

"Do you have it?" She asked with a sigh. " The Doctor gulped a mouthful of noodles. And reached deep inot his pockets. From within he prodiced the a brilliant silver jewel encase around a cage made of silver. It was suspended by a silver chain

"The Heart of Candracar!" He announced as he gave it to Yan lin. She took it her soft hands and gazed at it. It had been ages since she last saw it. The last time she held it was during a time of great tragedy. When the then keepr of the heart, Nerissa went mad with power, She seized the heart for herself. The Oracle took the heart from her and gave it to her fellow Guardian ,Cassidy. Nerissa not sitting well with this, Killed her in a fit of rage. Yan Lin and the other Gurdians fought her and finally succeeded in sealing her in a stone sacrophagous on Mount Thanos. The heart was then deemed to be not safe in the earth realm. It was then decided that the heart of Candracar should given for safe keeping to the Time Lord known only as the Doctor. To be given back when it was needed.

Yan Lin smiled " Thank you Doctor, We will need this in two years time" The Doctor took a sip of tea, "So the veil is showing signs of weakening?" He asked. Yan nodded " Yes already portals are trying to form! We have to be prepared."

"How long does the veil have? Im sure I could look into it if you want.." The Doctor offered. Yan Lin laughed " No thank you doctor. Already the task of findng the Guardians has been started, besides I remember the LAST time you tried to help!"

'Hey you didn't say NOT to blow up the castle!" The Doctor defended.

The Doctor then remembered. He pulled out another item from his jacket. This time it was a package wrapped in blue and red wrapping paper. On it was ayellow bow and the words " Happy Birthday Hay Lin , The Doctor"

Yan Lin smiled, " Doctor your too kind!" She said thinking of his kindness, The Doctor never met her granddaughter, but still though enough to bring her a gift.

"Well you know I found myself in southern California before I poped up here. Figured it is a little girls's birthday. I hope she likes it, Like Im intune with what kids like?" The Doctor took a sip of tea, before asking Yan Lin the tough question.

"Are you sure she's up for the responsibility of being a Guardian?"

Yan Lin smiled, "Hay Lin is strong, much stronger than anyone suspects. Including her. To be a Guardian is not an easy life. Sometimes you can make the wrong choices.."

"Like Nerissa." The Doctor cut in.

"Like Nerissa" Yan Lin agreed, to this day the memory still ached like a wound that never healed properly. "I can only pray and hope I have taught her well." Yan Lin then came up with a way out idea.

" Come you can give the present to her yourself!" Yan Lin led him to the next door,Much to the Doctor's protests, where the party was in full swing. Hay lin had just opened Elyon's gift which was a blank journal. Binded in a beautiful cloth material. As soon as the Doctor entered the room grew quiet and all eyes fell on him. The Doctor smiled awkwardly, He got that a lot. Clearing his throat he spoke

"Hello I'm the Doctor! What's your name ? " He said as he shook Hay Lin's hand

"Hay Lin.." She blushed. The doctor smiled " Nice to meet you hay Lin!" And presented her the gift. " Happy Birthday!" She smiled and quickly tore open the paper to reveal a box and it the box was a set of two goggles, a yellow one and a pink one"

Hay Lin's eyes widened " Thank you so much mister!" Hay lin fell In love with the goggle instantly and immediately put the pink pair on her head. " I'm never gonna take em off!" She declared proudly.

"Well Im off then!" he said to Yan lin" Have some plastic bisnuess to take care of in London!" Yan Lin walked him to the door, "Thank you again Doctor, for everything." She smiled. The Doctor grinned back at her , Ever vigilant Yan Lin, The Doctor knew that in two years she would take her place by the oracle in the Candracar. In all purposes this would be the last time these friends would see each other. "ta ta Yan Lin, Take care of that granddaughter of yours!"

"You bet Doctor!" Yan Lin said , knowing that both she and the Doctor were well aware of the destiny of Hay Lin and her friends at the party. With a wave the Doctor made his way inside the TARDIS to make the pre-journey checks. Inside the TARDIS was a way diffrent story, TARDIS stood for , Time and Relative Dimensions In Space.It was his ship that could anywhere, anywhen. He marched inside to the large room where themain consle sat. He fidgeted with a few gadgets, knobs and switches.

Unaware, he now had a visitor.

"Wow!This place is cool!" he heard the tiny voice say behind him. .The Doctor chuckled, " I always forget to lock the bloody door!" He thought. "Don't you have a party to host Hay Lin?" he said as he turned to face little Hay Lin. She was standing at the foot of the console bay.The pink goggle sitting on her head, Looking around the interior of the TARDIS, her tiny mind trying to grasp the images she saw . "It was a telephone booth! But inside, it's it's huge!"

She thought nothing of it, her natural curiosity compelled her to enter the booth, She never expected in a million years what she would find

. The Doctor walked to where she was, with hands on his hips he towered over her. "Im about to leave Hay Lin, you really should be going back now!" The Doctor said. Only one question was coming out of her mouth " Who are you sir?"

"If only I had a dollar for everytime I was asked that! " The Doctor mused." Im just a traveler, that's all , I go where I'm needed and I help out when I can." Hay lin wiped the drool from her mouth which had been open the whole time she had been in here. "Can I come with you?" She asked innocently. The Doctor paused, only to soak in the sight of this little girl, A little girl with a huge destiny before her. So big even The Doctor could'nt see it all.

"No" He finally said " Not now at least. " He turned and walked her to the TARDIS door. "Maybe when you're a lil older, and even then only after your done with what you have set before you, and trust me it's a lot!" He gave her hiney a playful lil swat. "Off ya go Hay Lin! Have a piece of cake for me!" He said as he closed the door.

Hay Lin blinked and stared at the Blue box, and then before her eyes, the mechanichal whirring grew louder as the light flickered on and off and into thin air the Blue Police box vanished .

"Hey Hay Lin!" Irma yelled stepping out of the kitchen to grab her " Cmon's it's time to play pin the tail on the Cornelia!" Hay Lin grinned and followed ,confident this would not be the last time she would see The Doctor.

" Hey Irma! Your NOT gonna believe this!" She yelled.


End file.
